


Come And Get It

by helvel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Femdom, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: Soft fingers touch John’s chin, turning his face towards her, with a smile that’s just a bit too sharp.“Don’t look so sour,” Abigail says. “You’re actin’ like you weren’t the one who asked for this.”





	Come And Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Red Dead fic but I was too nervous to post something so raunchy. Now... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Takes place in 1895*(-ish?)
> 
> *if you read this fic previously I had absolutely the wrong year there, sorry!

Thank God the saloon is loud as hell, otherwise the creak of the stairs beneath his feet might be enough to make John tuck tail and run. He can see Abigail and Javier at the top of the stairs, just out of sight from the rest of the saloon. John doesn’t recall ever seeing Abigail look quite so flushed, but then, he ain’t ever seen her being kissed like that. She leans into Javier even as he crowds her back against the wall, one hand against her neck and the other sliding down from her waist.

Abigail draws back from the kiss, breathless, and turns to John.

“Got the key, Marston?” she asks.

John holds up the iron key that the bartender handed over with the room payment.

“Good boy,” Abigail says, “Let’s go, then.”

She doesn’t even wait for John to reach them before she’s pulling Javier away down the hall. His hand finds her waist again, and his lips find her neck, and she laughs, high and flirtatious as she pulls him close.

How she got Javier to agree to this, John has no idea. He’d have thought Javier didn’t have enough English in him to say yes, but then, some languages are universal, and Abigail always has a way of making people agree to things. John’s gloves creak. Damn that woman, and the things she’s made him do. Their nights together are seared into his memories – Abigail ordering him around, making him beg, sliding her fingers up inside him. Just thinking about it, John can almost feel her hands in his hair, like a phantom touch guiding his head down to lick his own spend out of her cunt.

The heat crawling up his neck is only half from anger, and John slouches to disguise the growing strain at the front of his trousers.

Of course Abigail notices. She notices everything. Her eyes remain on him as Javier nuzzles her neck. Soft fingers touch John’s chin, turning his face towards her, with a smile that’s just a bit too sharp.

“Don’t look so sour,” Abigail says. “You’re actin’ like you weren’t the one who asked for this.”

John jerks away, scowling, and ignores her laugh as he fumbles the key into the lock. Lord Above, he hopes Javier didn’t understand any of that, but the way Javier is watching him, eyes heavy-lidded and intense, makes John think he already knows everything.

It feels like hellfire is crawling up John’s neck now, and it only grows hotter with the click of the door behind them. John tries to catch his breath, but the moment he breathes in, his heart is right back in his throat as Javier drags him down to slot their mouths together.

John’s startled yelp is muffled between their lips. He shoves at Javier hard, sending him staggering back against the wall.

“John!” Abigail snaps at him, while Javier curses something awful in Spanish.

“H-he kissed me!” John stammers.

Abigail is at his side, and John thinks for a second he’s about to get slapped. Her hand slides into his hair instead, tugging at the long strands. John’s eyelids flutter, and he looks to her, desperate.

“And?” Abigail says, with a smile that’s as pretty and honey-sweet as ever.

She can’t know. Javier can’t have told her – he just  _can’t_ have – but Javier is just as good as she is at getting his point across without words. John knows that well enough.

“It ain’t like that,” John protests, because it ain’t. Pulling each other off and trading a few kisses was just a good way to keep warm and pass the long nights at camp. That wasn’t part of what they were here for, that wasn’t what John agreed to. Abigail strokes back his hair again.

“It’s alright, Mister Escuella,” she says, eyes still fixed on John. “He won’t fight you no more.”

Javier is still hesitant, but he steps closer. Dark eyes look up into John’s. Their fumblings have always been in the dead of night, under the necessary cover of darkness, and he had no idea that this was how Javier looked when they were together. It’s too much. John can’t stop panting and sweating, and he squeezes his eyes shut against whatever the hot tightness pooling in his belly is. Time stretches on into an eternity as John waits for the touch of Javier’s lips against his own.

He jumps at the touch to his neck, hot and wet as Javier licks a long stripe up to his ear.

 _Goddamn._  It’s a good thing John didn’t shave today, because if he was any more sensitive, he’d shoot through the roof. With Javier’s careful attentions to his neck, and Abigail still stroking his hair, John struggles to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. He feels like he’s floating, or falling, or something, and now he just wishes someone would kiss him, because his mouth is too free to make embarrassing little sounds.

“ _Please,_ ” he whimpers, not sure to who, or for what – he’ll take anything at this point.

Abigail, of course, knows just what he wants, and ignores it. She tugs on his arm, and John follows. He all but collapses into the chair she pushes him into.

“Now be a good boy and  _stay,_ ” she says.

“I ain’t a dog,” he snaps back, furious again. She ignores him, and Javier just watches, lips slightly swollen and turned upwards in a smile. Goddamn – why was John stupid enough to push him away earlier?

Yet as Abigail goes to him, and tilts Javier’s chin towards her to bring their mouths together, John isn’t sure who he should feel jealous of. He imagines himself as either of them, both of them, as they get wrapped up in each other. Javier cradles the back of Abigail’s head as he eases them down on to the bed, not breaking the kiss. She lets out a breathless laugh and presses him away for a moment. ” _Oh,_ ” she says, “Mister Escuella. You are somethin’ else.”

Javier’s grin is pure charm. He moves over her, taking what’s offered as Abigail tilts back her head to allow him to kiss along her neck, not unlike he’d done to John moments ago. He’s  _very_  good at that.

The mixed jealousy and desire makes John’s head swim more than any whiskey could. Being made to sit and watch them undress each other, enjoy each other… They’re both gorgeous.  _Goddamn._ John’s nails dig into his thigh, and he’s straining hard in his pants, and he again wishes he had something to occupy his mouth, because some sound escapes him – a groan, a whimper, he’s not sure. They both turn to him, though, and John feels like a cornered mouse staring back at two hungry cats.

“Hush,” Abigail says simply, before pulling Javier down against her again.

It’s torture, or the closest thing to it, and John’s cock is so hard it’s painful. He watches as Javier palms Abigail’s breasts, watches as Abigail pushes Javier down onto the bed to climb on top of him. Listens to the way they both groan as Javier slides up into her.

Her hair falls down around her shoulders as she moves, like dark satiny waves, and she’s so, so beautiful, flushed and gasping and free. She’s close already, John can tell, and Javier’s hands on her hips help her take exactly what she wants, until she lets out a sharp, high sound and goes still. She moans then, deep and satisfied as she grinds herself down to ride out the last shocks of pleasure.

She’s boneless and shaky as Javier helps her turn over onto her back. His hard cock slides back into her, easy, though John knows how sensitive she gets after peaking like that, nearly painful to be touched.

Still, she pulls Javier back down against her, one hand guiding his hips to move into her while the other tangles into his hair. John can hear the Spanish words, has felt them murmured against his own neck before in that low and melodic tone as Javier nears his end. It’s enough to drive anyone wild, but Abigail, with all the intensity and composure she always wears as she takes John apart, turns her face to meet John’s eye.

 “Go on. Finish inside me,” she whispers to Javier, and John hears ever word.  

Javier follows, thrusting into her, hard, until he’s groaning and muttering curses under his breath as he spills inside her.

It’s almost quiet in the room, then, all three of them panting with the sounds of the saloon filtering up from downstairs. John wants so badly, he’s shaking. Abigail and Javier take their time pulling apart, drawing it out just because John is desperate and waiting. They’re also being careful, because…

John swallows thickly. Because of the reason he asked Abigail for this in the first place.

“Okay, Marston,” she says, with the sweetest smile on her flushed face. Her legs fall open to reveal her cunt, puffy and red with a hint of white fluid at the center. “Come and get it.”

John’s legs shake as he stands, and nearly give out beneath him before he settles between her thighs. Here, he can smell only the heady scent of her sex, but as he drags his tongue through the slickness, the briny taste of semen collects on his tongue.

The taste is different than his own – and he can’t take it anymore. With a trembling hand, he pulls the laces of his trousers free and takes himself in hand. It ain’t ever been like this before, licking spend from her slick, loose cunt with his own cock still straining and neglected between his legs. He only manages a few short pulls before he’s twitching and spilling over his fingers.

It’s humiliating. It’s breathtaking. It’s even better than John hoped it would be.

The intense relief makes him want to lay his head against Abigail’s thigh, to give in to the exhaustion in his limbs, but a hand slides into his hair again. It’s not Abigail’s, but goddamn, John is  _weak_ for hands in his hair, and he doesn’t put up the slightest resistance as Javier guides him back to finish licking up every lingering drop of spend from Abigail’s folds.

She shudders, and her hand joins Javier’s a moment later.

“Oh, go on Marston,” she says, a smile in her voice. “I deserve it.”

She does. She deserves everything, much more than John can give her, but he works his mouth over her until she’s shuddering and gasping and damn near crushing John’s head between her thighs.

John pulls back, panting, and Javier laughs. It’s a good sound, John thinks. He lifts his gaze to meet Javier’s eyes, tongue still trailing over his wet lips. Javier follows it with a finger. The taste of his come lingers in John’s mouth, and a pleasant shiver runs through John’s body at what Javier might be thinking, at what might happen the next time they turn to each other on a cold night. John just smiles and lets his eyes drift shut.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, cowboy,” Abigail says, nudging John’s shoulder with her heel. He pulls back, and again, he can’t get over how beautiful she looks, soft and glowing, like a painting, or an angel, or something lovely as that. What other kind of woman would give this to him?

She strokes his cheek, smiling, with all the warmth of the world in her eyes. “Is that what you wanted, darlin’?”

Javier is the musician between them, but it’s times like these John thinks he understands what all the love songs are talking about.


End file.
